peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 September 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-09-21 ; Comments * Peel recommends going to see Shalawambe in concert. * Peel mentions getting his post late because of the postal strike. * Peel says that Billy Bragg does not hear Bhangra on the radio and then proceeds to play one from Holle Holle. * Peel dedicates a record to the Pig by the Mighty Avengers, who do a song which Mick Jagger and Keith Richards wrote, that was not recorded by the Rolling Stones. * Peel mentions a member of the Fifty Third Card gave him a record while he was eating in a restaurant. Sessions *Popinjays #1. Recorded: 1988-09-04. Repeated: 11 October 1988 Tracklisting *James: Charlie Dance (LP - Strip-Mine) Sire *Mikey D & The L.A. Posse: Out Of Control (12") Sleeping Bag @''' *Popinjays: Perfect Dream Home (session) *Cerebral Fix: Give Me Life (LP - Life Sucks And Then You Die!) Vinyl Solution *Shalawambe: Kamusisi (Part 1) (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *Wedding Present: Not From Where I'm Standing (7" - Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now?) Reception *Half Man Half Biscuit: D'Y' Ken Ted Moult? (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *-Ists: The Train (12" - Rose) Greasy Pop *808 State: Narcossa (LP - Newbuild) Creed '''@ *Darling Buds: Burst (7") Epic *Butthole Surfers: To Parter (12" - Cream Corn From The Socket Of Davis) Touch And Go *Popinjays: Dr. Fell (session) *Holle Holle: Heer Saleti (LP - Wicked & Wild) Arishma *Train Set: She's Gone (12") Play Hard *Kit: My Design (12") Play Hard *Inspiral Carpets: Keep The Circle Around (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime :(JP: 'It occurred to me this afternoon that does sound the sort of song Pete Wylie would have written, whatever became of him, a good lad, in spite of everything') *Clay Hammond: Take Your Time (LP - Taking His Time) Kent *Bolt Thrower: Psychological Warfare (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Royal House: The Journey (LP - Can You Party) Idlers @''' *Mighty Avengers: So Much In Love (7") Decca *Popinjays: Fine Lines (session) *3-D: Original Styling (LP - Original Styling) City Beat '''@ # *Billy Bragg: She's Got A New Spell (LP - Workers Playtime) Go! Discs :(JP: 'There's a man whose never heard Bhangra on the radio') *Gordons: Adults And Children (12" - Future Shock) Flying Nun *Todd Terry Project: Weekend (Radio Version) (12" - Just Wanna Dance / Weekend) Fresh''' #''' *Fifty Third Card: Straw In The Wind (12" - Ritual Sway) Wildshine *Smiths: Handsome Devil (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Skatalites: Beardman Ska LP - [https://www.discogs.com/Various-Dance-Crasher-Ska-To-Rock-Steady/master/409487 Dance Crusher (Ska To Rock Steady)] Trojan *Popinjays: Backward Daydream (session) *Everly Brothers: Be Bop A-Lula *M.C. La Kim: We Got The Funk (12") Tuff City #''' *Reserve: The Sun Slid Down Behind The Tower (12" - Two Hearts Beat In A Hole) Sombrero *Tracks marked '''@ on File 3 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3252XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3252XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 *3) 1988-09-xx Peel Show LE018 *4) 1988-09-xx Peel Show LE019 ;Length *1) 1:01:16 *2) 0:56:24 *3) 1:35:26 (from 1:18:51) *4) (to 0:08:36) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE018 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1988 Lee Tape 18 *4) Created from LE019 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1988 Lee Tape 19 ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3252/2) *3) 4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes